


Behind My Back

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wrestled the garbage can into it's designated space next to the garage and rubbed at his face tiredly.  He didn't really want to fight with Fraser, but he didn't think he had a choice at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind My Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Challenge ds_aprilfools
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd
> 
> Prompt: behind my back

Ray hadn't even realized that Fraser had come into the bullpen until he leaned over Ray's shoulder and set the small, gaily wrapped box on Ray's desk. Ray put down the paperwork he was fighting with and eyed the package like he expected it to explode.

"What's this, Fraser?" he asked evenly.

"Why don't you open it and find out, Ray?"

Ray picked up the box and shook it carefully. It didn't rattle or make any other interesting sounds. Without looking at Fraser, Ray carefully tore off the paper, revealing a white wax box. He opened the box, finding half a dozen of what appeared to be handmade chocolates. He looked back up at Fraser, raising an eyebrow. "Silwka w czekoladzie? Chocolate-covered plums. Made by hand." He closed the box and stood up, causing Fraser to step back hurriedly.

"Ray?"

Looking him over, Ray saw Fraser's perfectly straight posture and the tightness behind his eyes for what it was. Signs of worry, signs of dread. Even his smile hid something fearful.

"Ray, please talk to me," Fraser whispered. "I'm sorry—"

Holding up a hand, Ray shook his head. "Not here. Let's go home." He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and slung it on, pocketing the box of chocolates and leading Fraser out of the bullpen and into the dark night.

They got into the GTO and Ray watched out of the corner of his eye as Fraser fiddled with the Stetson, nervous and worried about the conversation to come. Ray let Fraser have his silence, even as the unsaid words grew larger and larger, filling up the confines of the car.

He pulled into the driveway and got out, heading towards the curb. "Go on in, Fraser. I'm just gonna put the garbage can up. Why don't you make us some tea?" He didn't watch as Fraser opened the front door and went in, pulling the door shut quietly behind him.

Ray wrestled the garbage can into it's designated space next to the garage and rubbed at his face tiredly. He didn't really want to fight with Fraser, but he didn't think he had a choice at this point. Fraser had been _wrong_, so wrong, and if they couldn't work their way through this, they were finished.

He went into the house, apprehension twisting his stomach into knots.

Hanging up his coat in the closet, he kicked off his boots before heading into the kitchen, where he could hear Fraser moving around and talking softly to Dief, who must have come in from the backyard through the wolf-door that Ray had made for him. He stood in the doorway, watching as Fraser boiled water and got down mugs. Once the hot water was poured and the tea was steeping, Ray moved into the kitchen, hoisting himself onto the counter, legs dangling.

Fraser kept his back to Ray, nervous hands fiddling with dishes in the sink.

"So, Fraser, why don't you start by telling me what the doctor had to say about the bullet still in your back." The words came out sharper than he'd intended, the anger he'd been suppressing rising up, hot and prickly.

Fraser flinched. "Ray, I'm—I didn't mean—"

Ray interrupted. "What did he say, Fraser?"

He heard Fraser swallow hard. "It's shifting. Between the last week's fall and the previous damage, it's moving." Ray couldn't see Fraser's expression, but the words were laced with fear and self-loathing. Self-loathing because Fraser was sure that if he hadn't been weak with Victoria, Ray Vecchio would never have been in the position to shoot Fraser to save him from her.

"Surgery?"

Fraser shrugged stiffly, still refusing to face Ray. "Possibly." The word was low and bitter.

Ray'd had enough. This was too much like kicking a puppy and he just did not have the stomach for it. He slid off of his perch and took the steps necessary to bring him up against Fraser's solid body. He wrapped his arms around Fraser's chest, hugging him tightly. He could Fraser trembling and squeezed harder.

Fraser gasped and let himself lean back against Ray. "You didn't come home last night and I was afraid..." he trailed off, seemingly embarrassed by his neediness.

"Tell me," Ray muttered into the back of Fraser's neck. "You were afraid..."

"That you weren't coming back." Fraser's voice cracked and he had to clear his throat.

Ray urged Fraser to turn around and when he finally did, Ray kissed him sweetly and softly. He stroked his thumb along Fraser's cheek, drowning in Fraser's beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, Fraser. You have to learn to trust in that." He kissed him again, roughly, as punishment. "I spent the night on the couch in Welsh's office. I was angry and I needed time to cool off."

He brought their mouths together again, ignoring the tiny whimper that came from Fraser. "I was mad at you because you snuck behind my back. You didn't tell me that something was wrong and you certainly didn't tell me you were going to the doctor's. I would have gone with you and been there for you, but I'm guessing that's what you _didn't_ want." He nipped at Fraser's bottom lip. "It's my prerogative to take care of you. To share your problems. Whether you like it or not." He trailed kisses to Fraser's ear, biting gently at the soft skin of his earlobe. "Get it?"

"I don't want to be a burden to you." Fraser panted for breath and yelped when Ray pinched him.

"Yes or no, Fraser. Do you get what I'm saying?" Ray slid his long leg between Fraser's, pressing against the growing erection there.

"Ray, yes," he moaned, rocking against Ray's thigh. "Please—"

"Sssh. And you don't need to bribe me with authentic Polish chocolates," he said as he nuzzled Fraser's neck, loving his clean, male scent. "You just need to be honest and open with me. Keep communication going. Understand?"

"Yes, Ray." Fraser tilted his head back, baring his throat. "Yes."

"I don't like being mad at you and I don't like fighting with you. It upsets me." Fraser's neck was irresistibly close; Ray nipped at the tendons, listening happily to his breathy moan. "Though chocolate does help with the forgiveness thing."

Fraser's breath stuttered and he chuckled weakly. "How about make-up sex? Does that help with the forgiveness thing?"

"Oh, you betcha," Ray retorted, pulling Fraser towards the bedroom.

-fin-


End file.
